


it hurts to see the look in your eyes

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sit.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Sit.”</p><p>“You looked at it in the dugout.”</p><p>“<i>Sit</i>.”</p><p>“I feel like a dog…”</p><p>Title taken from Beautiful Day by Saving Abel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it hurts to see the look in your eyes

“Sit.”

“I’m fine.”

“Sit.”

“You looked at it in the dugout.”

“ _Sit_.”

“I feel like a dog…” Buster grumbles, but he sits on the bed and gives Tim an impatient look. He’s fine, everyone says so but the hit had looked so nasty. Tim doesn’t like it.

Tim climbs onto the bed, moves to sit in Buster’s lap. He traces along the mark, frowning at the way Buster tenses before he murmurs that it doesn’t really hurt, not that much. A long shot from a few hours ago when Buster had been ghost pale with tears in his eyes and his jaw clenched against the pain, actually thinking that maybe Sanchez should be ready just in case.

He’s seen Buster hurt too badly too many times, to the point where every time even the slightest thing goes wrong, Tim has to swallow down a swell of panic, a mantra of _no no no Buster no please no_ running through the back of his head on loop until it’s confirmed that the man is okay. Anything can and will happen. Tim’s tired of it, tired of seeing the guy he loves taking hits and scaring Tim to death. It just doesn’t seem fair.

Tipping Buster’s chin up, he smooths his fingertips over the mark before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin before sitting back, placing his hands on Buster’s shoulders and biting his own lip. “Stop getting hurt, okay?”

Buster squeezes Tim’s hips, giving him the smallest of smiles. “I’ll try.”


End file.
